Voices in the Crowd
by Dest123G
Summary: Three kids, who have never met, are on their way to Michigan. They all have two things in common, they're expecting a fun summer, and they are about to get a horrible surprise. What happens when something that isn't supposed to exist pulls them together? Only one way to find out. (Slenderman story)
1. Coast to Coast

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first Slenderman story so I hope you guys enjoy it! This idea just popped into my head and I had to put it somewhere. Review, follow or fav if you think I should continue. Enjoy!**

Orlando,Florida

"Jackson!" a young boy sighed from his place in front of the computer.

"Yes mom?" he called back.

"We're leaving in a few minutes!"

"Okay." Jackson sighed again and brushed his short brown hair out of his face, returning his attention to the computer screen. His blue eyes flicked across the text, absorbing all the information they could about his latest obsession. The walls around him shone baby blue and were covered in book posters. In the corner of the room sat a small bed with blue plaid blankets and cluttered bookshelves lining the walls. Jackson sat in the corner of the bright room, hunched over the mahogany desk containing his computer. He adjusted his thick, square, black-rimmed glasses and continued reading. 'I stared at whatever it was in shock, unable to react. It towered over me and seemed to glare down at me. I looked up to it's face, oh god, it's face-'

"Jackson! Time to go, come on!" Jackson cursed under his breath at being disrupted from his reading. He closed down the computer, deciding it was better to not try and anger his mom, and stood up. He made his way over to the door and exited, flipping off the lights before thumping down the stairs to the main entry hall. "The cars already packed, let's go." Urged his mom, who he clearly took after.

"Alright." Jackson stepped out the door and his mother followed, locking up the house before walking over to the car. Jackson opened the door and plopped down in the passenger's seat, his mother getting in the driver's side and starting the car. He grabbed a book from his suitcase in the back and opened it to read. The whole trip was his mother's idea, go to Michigan, hang out, have a great summer. She just wanted them to spend a little time together, away from the horror, the memories, the pain. Little did he know, little did either of them know, Jackson's pain and horror had just begun.

* * *

Fairbanks, Alaska

Alice hummed softly to herself, listening to the music coming through her headphones and dancing a little in her seat. She heard a chuckle beside her and looked to see her dad watching her 'dancing'. She punched him in the shoulder and stuck out her tongue. "You're just jealous of my dance moves." she mocked. He laughed again and shook his head.

"I don't think anyone would be jealous of those dance moves, I've seen a dying walrus that could dance better than you." she tried her best to look offended but only succeeded in making her dad laugh more, his green eyes twinkling, just like her's. He turned his head to look out the window, his dark brown hair swishing slightly. Alice grinned a little and looked out the window as well, leaning over his shoulder to see the tiny buildings and trees far below. She noticed her dad was no longer smiling and took his hand in her's, giving it a squeeze.

"It'll be fine dad," she reassured, "we could use a fresh start." her father nodded sadly and squeezed her hand back.

"Excuse me miss,' Alice turned to see a flight attendant standing in the walk way, pushing a cart. "can I get you anything to drink?" Alice nodded.

"Can I get a 7-up?" The flight attendant smiled a practiced smile.

"Of course." She filled a small cup with the bubbling liquid and Alice flipped her table down so the attendant could set the cup on it. "Anything for you sir?" she asked Alice's dad, he shook his head and she nodded, moving to the next row of passengers. Alice took a drink of the soda, catching a piece of ice with her teeth and crunching it contentedly. She noticed her dad fingering a lock of her straight black hair. He sighed.

"You remind me so much of her." he said in a distant voice. Alice frowned and put her cup back on the table, swallowing what was left of the ice.

"I miss her too, dad, but this will be better. We can get a new start in Michigan, a fresh start." He nodded and returned his gaze to the window, seeing their home state for the last time before it disappeared under the clouds. Alice believed those words, believed that thing really could, really would, be better. She was never so wrong in her life.

* * *

Madison, Wisconsin

Makayla sat in the back of the car, twiddling her thumbs and staring out the window. The trees whizzed past and it was all just a blur. She hummed quietly to the radio as her aunt and uncle sat in silence.

"So," began her aunt, turning around in her seat to get a better look at Makayla. "you excited." Makayla smiled.

"Of course! I love the cabin." Her uncle chuckled and smiled at her.

"You sure **sound** excited." he laughed, her aunt smiled as well. Makayla closed her brown eyes and flashed a big grin. Her uncle chuckled again and returned his attention to the road. Makayla let her wide grin fall to a small smile as they continued down the road.

"You should try and make some new friends while you're there." suggested her aunt, turning back around and watching Makayla through the rearview mirror. Makayla noted how she said 'new friends' rather than 'some actual friend's'. Makayla nodded and turned her attention back to the forest. So what if she didn't have any friends? As far as she was concerned she didn't need them. She decided to try anyway, for her aunt's sake. She subconsciously twirled a lock of her wavy blonde hair with one of her fingers as she stared into the blurred trees, watching the colors flash by. Green, green, green, black, green, her eyes grew wide and she looked back in an attempt to get a better look. Nothing, there was nothing there. She swore she saw something, black as night standing out against the lush greenery, but there was nothing.

"You okay sweetie?" asked her uncle. Makayla shook her head and turned back around.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she answered. _It was nothing_, she assured herself, _just a trick of the light_. And just like that, with foolish nievity, she expunged the experience from her mind. Forgetting the tall shadow completely and possibly making the biggest mistake of her life, but what did she care? what did she know? she was on her way to Michigan, planning to have a fun summer and hang out. She certainly wasn't planning for what was really going to happen, but then again, how could she? How could she know? She couldn't, none of them could.


	2. Letters

**A/N: OOoo, stuff is going on in this chapter! No one is really reading this, but whatever! I still feel like writing it. If you are actually reading this then leave a review, even if you're a guest. Enjoy.**

Chereville, Michigan

Jackson flipped a page in his book and continued reading hungrly. He finished the chapter and leaned back in his seat with a sigh, letting the book fold over, but keeping his thumb in between the pages. "Exciting stuff, huh?" asked his mom, smiling at him. Jackson nodded and looked out the window. He saw a sign wizz past, 'Welcome to Chereville' it proclaimed happily. He took a bookmark and jammed it into the binding before closing his book and returning it to his suitcase. "We're almost there honey, aren't you excited?"

"Yeah, I suppose so." The car continued down the road and houses came into view on either side. Jackson's mom took a right turn, causing everything in the car to lean and shift a little. More houses and stores came into view and the car came to a stop in front of a small, blue house with stone support on the corners and a stone chimney on top. Jackson's mom smiled at him.

"See? It's your favorite color!" Jackson nodded and smiled as well. "Come on honey, we got some unpacking to do." She hopped out of the car and walked along to the trunk. Jackson hopped out and followed her. "This is gonna be a great summer Jackson, I just know it."

"Yeah," he sighed, "I sure hope so." The two walked up to the house and jackson's mother opened the door with an iron key. The door swung open and Jackson rushed down the hall, suitcase in tow, to find his bedroom. "Which ones mine?" he called from down the hall.

"The one on the right!" his mother called back. Jackson turned to his right and opened a heavy oak door to find his room. Wood paneling covered the walls and an old wood bed sat in the corner. A leather chair sat at a writing desk and bookshelves lined the walls, stocked full of books. Jackson gasped, throwing his belongings onto the bed and rushing to the nearest book shelf. His mother poked her head in his room. :I take it you like the room?" she asked. Jackson nodded excitedly, eyes scanning the book bindings. She laughed and made her way down the hall to her own room. Jackson turned away from the books and walked over to the bed to unpack his things. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a flicker of white in the window sill. He turned his head and saw a white envelope, resting on the sill. Jackson walked over and snatched it up. Jackson Hallston was written in neat cursive on the front. He turned it around and carefully ripped it open. He withdrew a neatly folded piece of paper and unfolded it to read.

_Dear Jackson,_

_We are most pleased that you have decided to spend your summer here in michigan. We are deeply saddened to hear of your loss. None the less, we hope you enjoy your stay._

Jackson shrugged, there was no signature, probably a letter from the renter of the house. He flipped it over to find more writing on the back.

_Town park,_

_9:30_

_Be there, we'll be waiting._

He examined the writing carefully. _Might as well go_, he thought, _what have I got to lose?_

* * *

Chereville, Michigan

Alice and her father's taxi pulled up to a bright yellow house with a red brick chimney on top. "Here we are sweetie!" her father announced. Alice smiled.

"Woot! I can't wait, lets go see the inside!" Her father laughed at her enthusiasm and nodded, paying the taxi cab driver and exiting the vehicle alongside his daughter. "Come on dad!" she cheered, grabbing his wrist and tugging him towards the house. The cab pulled off in a cloud of black smoke.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming sweetie." her father laughed. "Shouldn't you be jet-lagged or something?" Alice shook her head vigorously.

"I don't have time for jet-lag or sleep! There is just too much to do!" she finished dragging her dad to the door and he pulled out a shiny, new looking key and unlocked it, swinging the door open. "WOOHOO!" Cheered Alice, "Where's my room?"

"Slow down there."

"Not a chance! Where is it?"

"Well," he put a finger on his chin and tapped it in thought. "right there if I remember correctly." he pointed towards a door next to the kitchen. Alice squealed and ran over to it, flinging the door open. She scowled and crossed her arms.

"Dad, this is a closet." she proclaimed.

"Really?" her father asked in surprise. "I could have sworn the closet was down there." he pointed to another door further down the hall. Alice ran to it and opened that one as well, gasping and jumping with excitement when she did. The room had bright pink walls and a bed with a bright pink quilt on it. Her father walked over. "Wow, that must be some closet."

"No silly," she gave her dad a shove, "this is my room." He raised an eyebrow.

"You're really gonna stay in there?" he asked, she nodded. "Okay, closet girl." She laughed and gave him another shove, entering the pink room. "I'm gonna go find my room." her father laughed to himself and disappeared down the hall. Alice ran forwards and flopped down onto the bed, spreading her arms out and enjoying the softness. She stared at the ceiling and spotted something on her bedside table. Alice rolled to her side to retrieve it. An envelope with the words Alice Wereville written on the front in cursive. She ripped it open in excitement and read the letter inside.

_Dear Alice,_

_Welcome to Michigan. We hope you like the house, seeing as you will be living here from now on. We are sorry to hear of the loss in your family. We hope you can find a fresh start and a new life here in Chereville._

Alice flipped the letter over to find more writing on the back.

_Town park,_

_9:30_

_Be there, we'll be waiting._

_Must be from the previous owners_,she smiled to herself, _sounds like fun._

* * *

Chereville, Michigan

Makayla shifted in her seat, watching the cabin brow bigger and bigger in the window. The gravel crunched beneath the tires as the car pulled up and came to a stop in front of the cheery building. "We're here!" announced her uncle from the front seat, killing the engine and smiling at Makayla. He opened the door and stepped out, Makayla and her aunt not far behind. Makayla bounced excitedly as her uncle dug out the key and opened the door to the building. They stepped inside and Makayla walked to her room. She opened the door to see the familiar green walls greet her. She smiled and threw her bags onto the bed and sat down for a moment. Canvases and drawings hung on every wall, with her signature in the corner of each. She quickly unpacked her things, placing them in a green dresser next to her bed, and returned to the main entryway. Her uncle stood by the TV, fiddling with the remote and plugging and unplugging various wires.

"Mind if I go out?" she asked. Her uncle poked his head out from behind the TV and he nodded.

"Sure, just be back by 10:00." Makayla nodded, walking into the kitchen and grabbing a sandwich from one of the boxes on the counter. She opened the front door and stepped out into the fresh, woodsy air.

"See ya later!" she called back into the house.

"Have fun." answered her uncle. She closed the door behind her and headed into the woods. It may have seemed weird that her uncle was so trusting, but Makayla was turning sixteen next month. Both her and her uncle believed that meant she was responsible enough to do a few things on her own. Her aunt hated it though, but she didn't care. She continued along the trail that she knew by heart. They came to the same cabin every summer so makayla pretty much knew the forest like the back of her hand. Sunlight filtered through the leaves of the tall oaks and birds chirped over head. Makayla hummed to herself and skipped along. She spotted something on a nearby tree branch and walked over to get a closer look. She stopped humming and peered at it closely. It was an envelope, lodged in the branch of the tree. She plucked it up and looked at it. Makayla Smith was written on the front in cursive. She opened it and read the paper inside.

_Dear Makayla,_

_So you have returned to my domain again this summer? That is all right, I have decided to allow it. I would like for you to meet a few people though, tonight. They will be waiting at the town park at 9:30. Be there._

Makayla scrunched up her face and looked at the paper, flipping it over to check the back, nothing. She turned it back around and read the writing a second time._ 'My domain'? What the heck is 'my domain' supposed to mean?_ She thought to herself. _And how the heck did some weirdo know I'd be out here?_ She shook her head and slipped the note in her pocket, getting the uneasy feeling of being watched. She turned and looked behind her to find nothing there. She sighed,_ I might as well go._


End file.
